Decorative trims, such as crown molding, are used to cover and decorate construction joints. Crown molding, in particular, is usually installed to a wall-ceiling joint by affixing it both to ceiling joists and to vertical wall studs. However, it is a time consuming process to find and locate both ceiling framing structures and wall framing structures, which will frequently not be aligned. In many cases, framing behind drywall or plaster on the ceiling side of the joint may be altogether absent, making the process even more cumbersome. While there are some products that have been advanced to facilitate the installation of crown molding and other decorative trim (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,811 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0313498, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety), further improvements are possible.